PROJECT: SHINIGAMI
by Spartan-938
Summary: The UNSC has many secrets. One of the best kept, is PROJECT: SHINIGAMI. Data on the HAYABUSA armor is now revealed!
1. Questions

ToHigh Fox

ToHigh Fox

FromSecret Admirer

Subject: Can we get away with this?

Date: October 31st 2536 0100 Hours

Project: SHINIGAMI

Sub-Project: HAYABUSA

Operation: GHOSTLY DROP

Only ten candidates? That's cutting it close. I thought there would be more but I guess Halsey got to a majority of them. But this is top level. No one but the deepest of this military knows about this. I mean I know they've been training and have that MJOLNIR crap but seriously; how long have your "Death Gods" been around? Before the Spartans? After? The Ordnance Committee has seen and approved the armor you requested from the RKD but why? Why make such useful powerful armor and not give it to the Spartans? A rival of the Spartans would've thought they'd be called Persians or something. I met one of your Shinigami by the way. He was nice. Knew how to treat a lady, and superior officer. But to think of the hardships these men and women must have faced. He was tall, a bit taller than a Spartan maybe. He was fast too. His face was so calm and collect though. He was able to laugh and joke with his comrades. Then he went into the firing range. I've never seen a shot like that. Barley holding it with his hand he punched a round right through the kill zone of every target in under ten seconds. What else can they do? The new armor was modeled to inspire fear into the enemy, jus as you asked. You also said you wanted something related to ancient Japan right? You'll love the armor then. Some adjustments had to be made in some categories for a few of your Gods but aside from them they are pretty much all alike. The specs of the armor are interesting but tedious to read. All you need to know it's light, runs smooth, and is a brilliant work of art. The active camouflage aspects have yet to be introduced, need more access to Covenant Tech. This shield tech is good though, and so are the other features. It also solves a lot of problems that could come up in the field, such as the need to eat, drink, urinate and other natural bodily functions. In fact the drinking problem was solved by the urine problem. I just can't help but wonder though. These people are completely off the record, never existed. They're shadows against the walls of the universe. I hope you appreciate me getting this stuff hauled to your ship for them.

One more question…five boys, five girls? Is this coincidental, or is this something else you have planned?


	2. Answers

To: Secret Admirer

To: Secret Admirer

From: High Fox

Subject: RE: Can we get away with this?

Sub-name: We can, and we will.

There is only ten because that's all we could afford. The Shinigami have been around as long as they've been needed. Even without that armor the SPARTANS have they have done above and beyond the expected levels of excellence. It is good to hear the armor has been approved. I have seen design specs and approve one hundred and fifty percent. The SPARTANS don't need this armor. They are on high-risk operations but not war determining ones. Denting a planet with a nuke? That's a Spartan job. Cracking a Covenant controlled and populated world in half? That's a Shinigami's job. You probably met Rick. He's a nice one. Though it could have been Jack. The Shinigami all have exceptional talents, some have more unique ones, others have more evolved skills at what comes natural to all humans. I know for a fact Rick can take a major beating. Learned that the hard way. As for your question about the five females and five male Shinigami…I must keep that a secret for another time. I'm proud of you for getting all this done for me. It's been a rough ride but I think it's close to paying off. The Shinigami project is about to become something else. Something much else; something we could only dream of. They have been briefed on their next mission. They are nervous. But we have not told them about Hayabusa. They don't know a thing about it. Heh. There is a problem with the armor though. Specifically Karina's. This armor has the special upgrades that I requested but is…strange. According to what I'm reading using the combined stims would create a sense of euphoria for her. She'd gain pleasure and impressive strength as the fight dragged on. Once all the injects are gone (If for some reason they were all used up during the same fight.)

Then she would be………

Useless to us. She'd be so "high" on the excitement of the fight she might go rampant. She could kill another Shinigami if she wanted to. This is something we cannot change, not now, it is to late but I do hope that there are no other nasty surprise's like this with the other Shinigami's armor. I am worried. At the rate her skills increase her blood pressure could accelerate, her heart could literally explode. Hell, her stone solid bones and muscles could shatter and tear. That's not good. There is also no failsafe. The only way she could be stopped from kill comrades or over killing the enemy or jeopardizing the mission, would be for the other Shinigami to abandon their respective duties and restrain her. We'd be easier off fighting Covenant ships with sticks and rocks. As you can no doubt guess, that is not an option.

I hope you have a contingency plan should her armor be to damaged to function.

--

AUTHOR NOTES: I am having trouble naming two of the shinigami. Due to this fiction getting about 77 views within it's first week I am requesting that readers send me a name for a male shinigami, and a female, shinigami. This contest is going to be over by Monday July 28th or 29th not sure, depends on how many names I get. Please try to keep the names down to original ones. Not ones from the Halo games and possibly novels. Any names are welcome as long as they're realistic. Please send me a message with your suggested names in a Private message here on FF or to my gamertag Ken Raves. If you send one to my GT please use proper spelling or if you have a Mic, be clear when you say it. If for some reason you want a profile for your name deciding needs, I will send you some spoiler or plot free bios on the two unnamed people. The next "Letter" will be specific traits each shinigami has. The third will be official UNSCDF Profiles of each one, and then who knows.


	3. Armor Specs

To: High Fox

From: Secret Admirer

Subject: Specific Armor Traits

PROJECT: SHINIGAMI

SUB-PROJECT: HAYABUSA

OPERATION: None

I'd like to talk to you about the modifications to each Shinigami's armor. The ones that are exclusive to each ones suit.

JACK-A01: Jacks armor has modifications to its power source, shield technology and weapons reading systems. It can register every thing he picks up that is a known weapon. When he needs it he can boost his shields to near invulnerability, but at a cost; after the charge his armors shields will be completely depleted and will be unable to recharge until after Seven minutes. If he uses up to much power during a charge, say, during combat he diverts to much power to it to keep it active, his armor will go into lock down, forcing him to remain in the same position until his power returns after a rather risky thirty minutes. He wouldn't have long to live in that state so you should warn him against using it like that.

RICK-A02: Rick's armor is able to do everything the other armor can but that's about it. His armor is also able, however, to remotely hack into All (Including enemy.) computers and some vehicles. This features only drawback is it can only reach to a certain range and makes him traceable using radio frequencies. Due to his persistence even in the face of death his armor has been given a bit of a higher shield out put, at the cost of taking longer to recharge, the total time it takes is now thirty seconds.

DAVIS-A02: Davis' armor is designed normal and its only specific upgrade is a modified radar system, and his armor is able to distribute Bio-foam through needles that can extend from under his wrist. He being the Shinigami medic, it seemed fitting that he also have a invulnerability rush like Jack's to keep him safe, but his last only one minute and can't have power transferred to it without an A.I's assistance, as some functions of all the Shinigami's armor are locked down.

STEPHEN-A03: Stephens armor is able to take more blasts from explosives and damage, designed to keep going due to his demo expertise. Unfortunately this makes his armor heavier, rendering "floaties" in his suit useless. If he goes under water, he'll need rescue.

KANE-A04: Kane's armor is able to give off electrical discharges in the form of "shield static", from his gauntlets. This makes shields very visible when used and can give his position away, it also reduces his shields power by a fraction, depending on how much power he just used.

-ALEX-A05: Alex's armor has additional shielding capabilities in his gauntlets and legs so he can deliver more powerful kicks and punches. He has good eyesight so there is a "vision filter" integrated with his visor which makes everything crystal clear to him, and has some other abilities as well. He is also a candidate for the "Contingency plan" upgrade.

KARINA-E01: You have already read into her armor and know the risks.

JESSICA-E02: Her armor is able to give her large bursts of speed due to built-in stimulant injectors. He is also quite intelligent so we made sure that she could remotely rip files from computers, and transfer them to other computers when close by or near a transmission device of some sort. She is very visible from this trait, like Rick's but is able to establish fake transmissions that seem as if they come from different locations. However this technology is limited and the transmissions are louder if the people listening are closer to her, loud enough to make an intelligent enemy aware of something strange. She is a candidate for "Contingency" modifications.

SARAH-E03: Sarah's armor required a slightly bigger chest plate due to the size of her breasts. The armors padding that envelope's the body would have been too cramped for her so that's why the extra space was needed. This made her armor large enough so it was difficult to give her many things that would require large power sources or more space. It was decided that her armor be the one that carried that little "Contingency Plan". She's as smart as her comrade Jessica is, so her mind should be able to handle any bumps along the way but she could still break.

LIZ-E04: Liz has slightly more compact armor, and a basic cloaking device. It is a prototype and can be a bit…unpredictable at times. She has a special system in her suit, which allows her to disguise herself as enemies. However she will still read hostile on motion trackers and on scanners.

LILLIAN-E05: Lillian's armor is able to collapse it's shields around her and "teleport" her to another, near-by location. This technology is dangerous and is full of risks. See the attached specs.

While I am aware some of these modifications have drawbacks, intelligent use in the field can eradicate all potential danger. Also, by no means, can they be told about the "Contingency Plan". I would like some detailed files on each Shinigami, so that I may know more about them and how I can improve their armor on their abilities.


End file.
